


Reasons Sirius Black Nearly Failed His OWLS

by Ssserpensortiaaa (TheEmotionalTeaspoon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmotionalTeaspoon/pseuds/Ssserpensortiaaa
Summary: Exam stress is not the only thing that has Sirius frustrated at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus always studied in the same position, always next to Sirius on the common room sofa, and always until an obscenely late hour. He’d hold an offensively large textbook in one hand, and prop his head up with the other. Sirius found it maddening for several reasons. 

Firstly, after a few hours, when the fire had burnt down to its embers and even the portraits began snoring gently, Sirius would realize they were alone. And alone time with Remus? Let’s just say it was very precious. Their secret rendezvous in the prefect bathrooms, or even the quick, blissfully dirty meetings in broom closets had grown few and far between as exams drew in. And that brought Sirius right to his second issue. 

The minute he realized he was alone with Remus, he couldn’t  _think_. At least, not about anything but Remus. Not about anything but sliding his hands along his skin, stealing kisses, finally owning his body the way he wished he could every second of the day. 

And that brought Sirius to the third problem. It was the way Remus’s little finger would absently find its way to his mouth when he was concentrating. How was Sirius supposed to study when all he could do was stare at Remus’s finger as it traced his bottom lip like that? A bottom lip he’d very much like to bite down on. Sirius shook his head and forced his eyes back to the book on his lap. 

_‘Avoid the Red Cap, a Dark dwarfish creature that lurks in places where blood has been-’_

But it also didn’t help that Remus’s head, tipped to the side like that, gave Sirius a perfect view of his sharp jawline, and the dark stubble that faded into the pale skin of his neck. Because now,  _now_  Sirius was thinking about dragging his teeth across that soft skin. In fact, he was staring at the exact spot, that he  _knew_  would make Remus moan out the moment he kissed it.  _No_ , dammit, back to the book. 

_‘Avoid the Red Cap, a Dark dwarfish creature that lurks in places where blood has been shed _and will-’__

Oh, but  _now_  Remus was stretching out on the sofa, shuffling his legs onto Sirius’s lap until he was lying down. Sirius sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as the muscles in Rem’s arm pushed against his school shirt as he held the heavy textbook in the air. What sort of reading position was  _that_? Sirius could think of far better positions for him.  ~~Most of them involving his cock.~~  Sirius shook his head, but let his eyes stay on Remus… the untucked shirt he could so easily slip his fingers underneath, the tensed forearms that would be much better utilized around his body, the two buttons that were undone at the top of his shirt, and the piercing eyes that were now staring straight at him. 

“Sirius.” Remus’s eyes dropped to Sirius’s hand pointedly.

Sirius followed, surprised to see he had been kneading the inside of Remus’s thigh in frustration. 

He grinned, sliding his hand a little higher. “What?”

Sirius didn’t miss the way Remus’s eyelids flickered. 

“Behave, Black.” A smirk played on the corner of his lips.

Sirius smiled at the cloudy look in his boyfriend’s eyes, and withdrew his hand. “Sorry.” 

_‘Avoid the Red Cap, a Dark dwarfish creature that lurks in places where blood has been shed _and will-’__

“ _Sirius_.” This time Remus’s warning sounded just a  _little_  rough. 

Sirius looked down, his palm had been pressing down on his crotch, trying to fight the arousal there. His eyes darted around the empty common room, he wanted to make Remus say his name like that over and over. 

“What?” Sirius asked, innocent eyes wide. 

Before Rem could reply, Sirius tossed his textbook aside and stretched out his lean body in an exaggerated yawn, hooking his thumb into the waistband of his trousers and tugging down a little, revealing the ‘v’ shaped muscles there. 

Remus rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what you’re doing Black.” 

Sirius didn’t miss the way Remus’s chest had begun to rise and fall a little faster than necessary. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Remus shook his head. “Just c’mere you idiot.”

He smirked, sliding his hand along Remus’s thigh as he moved to hover over his boyfriend’s body. The book slipped from Remus’s hand and hit the floor with a heavy  _thud_  as Sirius slid a hand under his shirt, skin finally meeting skin. Remus’s warmth sunk into him, and Sirius buried his face in his neck with a deep sigh. 

Remus’s fingers curled around Sirius’s shirt, and both boys exhaled with the relief of each other’s touch. 

“Missed you.” Sirius murmured into Remus’s neck.

Remus hummed in agreement, shifting to slip his arms around Sirius’s body, rubbing a hand along his back.  

Sirius’s lips had begun planting long, lazy kisses along Remus’s neck, his tongue slipping out to taste his skin and pulling approving rumbles from Remus’s throat. 

“Stop it, you’re turning me on.” Remus sighed, pulling his arms tighter around Sirius and pressing his body closer.

“ _Sirius_ ” Remus’s head fell back onto the arm of the sofa as the kisses deepened.

Sirius finally surfaced, grinning. “You were turning  _me_  on.” 

“I wasn’t even doing anything.” Remus rasped. 

“You don’t have to.” Murmured Sirius. 

Remus laughed, bringing his head up to meet his boyfriend’s eye. 

“We need to study, Black. Want me to sit somewhere else?” 

Sirius smirked, his eyes flashing darkly “Depends, will you be naked?”

Remus rolled his eyes but his smirk grew. “C’mon, I  _have_  to…” 

Sirius dipped his head, running his tongue along Remus’s throat and beginning to suck at his pulse point as he spoke. 

“…’mmportant study..ing… exammn…” Remus’s voice slurred as Sirius’s hand skimmed over his tightening crotch. 

Rem bucked in frustration, grinning as he leapt up and flipped Sirius over on to his back, causing him to yelp.

“You know what, you’re a  _bad dog_.” He smirked, pinning Sirius down and straddling him roughly. 

“Fuck” Sirius’s eyes rolled backwards as Remus’s arousal pressed against his own.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Remus murmured. 

Sirius felt Remus’s fingers tangle in his hair, gently tugging his head to meet his boyfriend’s cloudy gaze. “Sirius. A deal.”

“Anything.” Sirius hummed, his body already submitting to his boyfriend’s wish. “As long as the prize is you.” 

Remus grinned, sliding off Sirius’s lap. “Good.” 

Sirius watched as Remus kneeled on the floor in front of him. 

“ _You_  have to try and study.” Remus said. “While  _I_  distract you, the way you’ve been distracting me.”

Sirius threw his head back in despair.  

“If you sit right there, and keep your eyes on this book, the  _whole_  time, you win me.” The sparkle in Remus’s eyes sent waves through Sirius. “But if you  _don’t_ , you’ll have to do everything I say. For a  _week_.” 

_Fuck_. Sirius’s breathing was shallow, and his cock was already painfully hard in anticipation of an event that might not even  _happen_. His head was already clouded and confused. 

“I’ll do it.” Sirius breathed. 

“Attaboy.” Remus winked. “Here.” 

He handed his ridiculously large, heavy textbook to Sirius, flipping it open to page 394. 

Sirius snorted, still dazed. “Werewolves? Really?”

Remus grinned. “Should be a breeze for you. I think you’re better acquainted with werewolves than most.” 

Sirius couldn’t help but take in the boy sitting before him with hungry eyes. “Just the hot ones.” He smiled. 

Remus smirked. “Eyes on the book. And don’t move until I tell you.”

“How long before I win my prize?” Sirius asked, his eyes snapping to the page. 

“Let’s see if you can last ten minutes.” Remus grinned. 

Sirius grit his teeth, dropping his gaze to the book. “Consider it done.” 

_The Ministry of Magic’s policies on werewolves have always been muddled and inefficient-_

Sirius’s heart was already beating like a drum, and he bit down hard on his lip as he heard Remus’s tie fall to the floor. 

“Ignore me.” Remus murmured. “Just getting comfortable.” 

Sirius sighed. 

_The Ministry of Magic’s policies on werewolves have always been muddled and inefficient. A Werewolf Code-_

Remus walked behind the sofa. Sirius could feel his presence torturously close to him. Was he unbuttoning his shirt? Don’t look,  _don’t look_.

_A Werewolf Code of Conduct was developed in 1637-_

Remus leant down, his warm breath hitting the back of Sirius’s neck and making him shudder with anticipation. 

Rem chuckled. “Scared of the big bad wolf?” 

Sirius didn’t think before the words came out. “I’m more scared of you leaving me alone, Rem.”

Remus’s heart felt like it had swollen in his chest. He pressed a kiss into Sirius’s neck.

“I love you.” He murmured, peppering kisses along his boyfriends skin.

Sirius let out a long breath. “You’re not going to make this deal easy, are you?”

“Nope.” Remus grinned, running his hands along his boyfriend’s shoulders as he reached around to undo the first few buttons of his shirt. 

_Don’t move. Don’t look._ Sirius did has best to lock his body in place, he  _had_  to win this.

“I’m not convinced you’re studying right now.” Remus clicked his tongue. “In fact, I think you should read aloud.”

Sirius grit his teeth. “Really?” 

Remus’s fingers gently ran through Sirius’s hair, tucking it behind his ear so Remus could brush his lips against the sensitive skin. 

“Do you want to fuck me, Black?” He whispered, calmly. “Do you want to hear me shout your name while you come inside me, Black?”

Sirius tried his best to keep from simply tackling the boy behind him and carrying him up to the dormitory himself. 

“Sirius.” Remus nipped at his earlobe, running his tongue along the sensitive flesh.

“I want you.” Sirius hissed. 

“Then study.” Remus said, simply. “Aloud.” 

Sirius shook his head. “The things I’m going to do to you.” He murmured. 

He took a deep breath. 

“A Werewolf Code of Conduct was developed in 1637. Which -″ 

Sirius faltered for a moment as Remus’s warm hand slid over his shoulder and down his chest, just as his lips began pressing kisses down his neck.

“-which werewolves were supposed to sign, promising not to…to attack anyone” 

Remus’s soft tongue slipped from his mouth, tasting Sirius’s skin and making him stumble through the sentence. 

Sirius let out a puff of air, continuing with renewed determination. 

“…but to lock themselves up securely every month.” 

Remus’s warm, wet mouth began sucking bruises into the crook of Sirius’s neck. 

“Unresp- unspru-…. _un-sur-prisingly_ , nobody signed the Code, as nobody was-“

Remus chuckled as Sirius stumbled breathily over his words. Sirius pulled the book closer to his face.

“…prepared to walk into the Ministry and admit to being a werewolf, a problem from which…” 

Sirius almost breathed a sigh of relief when Remus stood up, walking back around the sofa to face him and giving him a few moments of easy reading. 

“…the later Werewolf Registry also suffered. For years, this Werewolf Registry, on which every werewolf was supposed to enter their-” 

Remus knelt on the floor in front of Sirius, reaching his hands up to cover Sirius’s, and guiding the book closer still to his face, blocking all view. 

“Stay.” Remus smiled. 

Sirius gulped, and continued his reading, despite the tingles across his body that were all but out of control.

“…their name and personal details, has remained incomplete and unreliable, because so ma-” 

Sirius gasped as Remus’s hands travelled up and along his legs, thighs, and eventually rested comfortably on his arousal. 

“so man- so many of the- the newly…newly-bitten sought to”

Sirius was fast becoming breathless as Remus rubbed his hand up and down his hard cock. 

“…conceal their con…dition and escape  _the-uh”_

When he felt the tug of Remus pulling down his zipper and reaching inside his boxers he nearly lost control, pulling enough extra syllables from a few words to transform them into low moans.

“…sha-ame. …Werewolves have been- _fuck_ ”

He couldn’t stop the curse falling from his mouth as Remus ran his tongue over the head of Sirius’s cock.  _Fuck that was good_.

The minute Sirius cursed Remus pulled back, heart racing as he surveyed the effect he was having on the trembling man before him.

Sirius gripped the book tightly, “ _shunted_  between the-”

Remus’s lips wrapped around his cock once again and Sirius hissed with pleasure, but this time he determinedly continued to stumble through the paragraph.

“… _Beast_  and- _fuck-_ Being divisions of the- the Department for the- _uhhhh_ \- Regula-tion and Cont _rol_  of Magi- …magical Creatures for years, because-” 

Sirius’s reading had become punctuated with deep moans and curses as Remus slowly took his cock deeper into his mouth. When he reached the base Sirius’s hand flew to the arm of the sofa, gripping it almost tightly enough to rip the fabric. 

“Nobody could -  _fuck_ , Remus- make up their minds whether a…”

He’d never felt Remus take his entire cock in his mouth like that. It was making his whole body shake as he tried to pull air through his lungs.

“n’bodycould …makeuptheirminds …whether-a-werewolf… sh’be class-classified… as human or… beastial.”

Suddenly Remus stopped, and Sirius’s blood ran cold as his mind cleared. 

_Nobody could make up their minds whether a werewolf should be classified as human or bestial._  Shit, did he really just read that out loud to Remus?

The book fell from his hands and Sirius slid to his knees in front of Rem.

“M’sorry Rem, m’so sorry.” 

Sirius pressed his hand into the back of Remus’s neck, panting, his whole body bowing against the man in front of him. Forehead resting against his, he captured Remus’s lips in a quick, desperate kiss. 

“I’m a wreck.” Sirius shuttered, finally pulling back to meet Remus’s golden eyes.

To his surprise, there was a smile there. “Merlin, you are.”

Sirius blinked. “The book…”

Remus smirked. “You think I haven’t read all that before?” 

Sirius let out a long breath. “I’m still sorry. S’not right.” 

Remus shook his head. “I’m not sorry.” He arched an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face. 

“See, it looks like I’ve won our little bet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus shook his head. “I’m not sorry.” He arched an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face.
> 
> “See, it looks like I’ve won our little bet.”
> 
> Sirius’s mouth dropped open. “You…I-”
> 
> “Sirius Black” Remus smiled, sliding his fingers around Sirius’s tie and tugging him forwards. “I believe you’re all mine, now.”

Heat curled around Sirius like water. The afternoon was muggy, and the air around him felt thick as he pulled it in and out of his lungs. His fingertips traced along the smooth wood of his desk, following the grain as it flowed in rivers. Had time slowed today?

His eyes drifted to the white feather on his professors desk. It was hovering a few inches in the air. Suspended. Each time a student ruffled the pages of a textbook the delicate fronds would tremble. The whole thing quivered, as if poised and waiting.  

Sirius was suspended too. His body did not belong to him. He had willingly handed it over to the boy beside him, and now he trembled too, his entire being suspended and held captive. 

He wanted to trace Remus’s skin. Wanted to breathe in the air he breathed out. It shifted his senses, fine-tuned them to every movement, every sound and smell that came from beside him. Last night, his gravity had shifted.

_Remus shook his head. “I’m not sorry.” He arched an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face._

_“See, it looks like I’ve won our little bet.”_

_Sirius’s mouth dropped open. “You…I-”_

_“Sirius Black” Remus smiled, _sliding his fingers around Sirius’s tie and tugging him forwards._  “I believe you’re all mine, now.”_

_Sirius smiled as the _boy in front of him slid onto his lap, straddling him.__

_“I always have been, Remus.” Sirius murmured, unable to stop a smile curving his lips._

_Remus grinned back, leaning forward so their noses bumped together. “First task. Kiss me.”_

_Sirius leant forward without hesitation. Softly, at first, he teased Remus’s bottom lip, gently sucking before sinking his teeth just a little into the soft flesh._

_Instinctively, Remus ran a hand along Sirius’ cheek and to the back of his neck, kissing back eagerly._

_Sirius hummed in approval, sliding his arms around Remus and down to his hips, holding him firmly in place. His tongue slipping out to run along Remus’s lip. When Remus responded his kiss deepened._

_Remus began to circle his hips, pressing his clothed cock against Sirius’s arousal. He smiled into the kiss as Sirius fisted the back of his shirt in response, gripping Remus’s hip with the other hand and guiding his body as it rocked tightly against him._

_Remus couldn’t think how mad he’d driven Sirius already, couldn’t imagine how good it would be to feel him release all that energy on him. And yet part of him, a nagging, primal part of him, wanted to test Sirius’s limits._

_“We’re not going to fuck in the common room.” Remus said.  
_

_“Oh yeah?” Sirius challenged, letting up his grip and reaching to palm Remus’s cock as it strained against his trousers.  
_

_Remus caught his hand, quickly circling his wrist and doing the same with his other. Before Sirius realized what was happening he was on his back, hands pinned above him and Remus was straddling his body, pressing his back into the carpeted common room floor._

_“Fuck” Sirius gasped as the air rushed from his lungs.  
_

_“You’re mine now.” Remus said, voice hard as he pressed his fingers gently against Sirius’s neck. “Say it.”_

_“I’m yours.” Sirius breathed._

__He bucked his hips in frustration, but Remus held him still, pressing a little more gentle, exquisite pressure against his neck. _“That means you do what I say. without questioning it. Do you understand?”__ _

__“I understand.”  
_ _

__Remus bent his head to Sirius’s, letting his lips graze his ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t think about anything but my cock for months, Sirius Black.”_ _

__Sirius shivered, “Please, Rem. Please.”_ _

__“But I’m not fucking you tonight. Not here. I’m gonna make you beg for it Sirius. And I’m going to make you wait.”  
_ _

__The low whine that slipped from Sirius’s mouth was almost guttural._ _

__Remus was still holding both of Sirius’s wrists in one hand above his head. He didn’t let them go as he wet his fingers with his mouth and reached down to Sirius’s cock. It twitched at the feel of his fingertips and a rush of air left Sirius’s lips._ _

__“What are you, Sirius Black?”_ _

_“I’m yours” Sirius quivered as Remus slid his hand around his painfully hard shaft, letting his own saliva lubricate the soft skin as he slid his hand upwards.  
_

_“Say it again.”  
_

_“I’m yours.” Remus swiped his thumb over the top of Sirius’s cock, making him shiver with delight.  
_

_“Again.”  
_

_“I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours.” The words tumbled from Sirius’s mouth as Remus pumped his cock, noses bumping together as they whispered the two words back and forth._

_“I’m yours. I’m yours.” Sirius was no longer sure who was saying it. The same air in their mouths, the same words, the same thoughts. His home was in the crook of this man’s neck, and his body belonged to his hands._

_Fuck, Remus’s hands. Sirius was trembling on the edge, suspended, as Remus pumped his fist back and forth._

_“Come for me.”  
_

_Sirius’s body obeyed. After all, it belonged to Remus. It always had._

_Finally, Remus released his hands from above his head. Sirius breathed deeply, inhaling Remus’s scent as he pressed his nose into the crook of his neck, feeling his damp skin stick to his own. They were the same._

_“Good boy.” Remus murmured into Sirius’s hair._

Sirius’s desk swam into focus as a hand brushed against his, leaving far too soon for his taste. A small piece of parchment was left behind. 

Sirius eyed Remus, opening the note greedily. 

 _Concentrate_.

He smirked. 

_Is that an order?_

The corner of Remus’s lips turned upwards. Another piece of parchment.

_You don’t want to find out._

Sirius forced himself to take a long, slow breath.

_I most certainly do._

Remus shook his head just a little.

_It’s an order._

Sirius’s chest vaulted. 

_Can I obey your orders in a broom closet after class?_

Remus shifted in his chair. 

_You’ll obey them when I say._

Sirius bit his lip, trying to hide his smile.

_I’m yours, Remus Lupin._

He heard Remus exhale slowly.

_Mine. Tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The library.” 
> 
> Remus didn’t have to ask how Sirius felt about this location.
> 
> “The library.”
> 
> “Yes Sirius, no matter which word you stress, we’re still going.”

“The  _library_.” 

Remus didn’t have to ask how Sirius felt about this location.

“ _The_  library.”

“Yes Sirius, no matter which word you stress, we’re still going.” 

Sirius huffed. “I’m going to fail every one of my OWLS. And I’m going to do it just to spite you.”

Remus smiled. “I believe our deal states that you have to do whatever I want this week. …And I want you to pass.”

Each time Remus told Sirius something he wanted, each time he told Sirius what to do, no matter how inconsequential, waves would rush right through him. Did he know that fulfilling the tiniest request had become a rush? A sudden flashback to being pinned to the common room floor?

Sirius sighed, his lips curving upwards just a little as he held the library door open for his mate. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Remus wove his way to the very back of the library, nodding at an empty table hidden amongst three towering bookcases. “There.”

Sirius obeyed, another flicker of pleasure passing through his body. Remus sank into the seat opposite, raising his elbows onto the table and leaning in close so that he could reach the nearby lamp and click it on.

The old light flickered, bathing Remus’s face in a soft, yellow glow.

“Romantic, isn’t it?” He tilted his head, still leaning in close.

Sirius smirked, letting his gaze slip down to the boy’s lips.

“Mm, depends what happens next.”  

Remus’s chair creaked as he moved forward still, touching his lips to Sirius’s.

Without thinking, Sirius slid his hand to the back of Remus’s neck, trapping his warm lips for a moment longer. God his lips felt good. Why did they have to be so  _good_?

Remus smiled, easily yielding to Sirius’s hunger. He loved the way Sirius kissed him, loved the way his warmth wrapped around him and melted away everything else.  

“Maybe I should throw these books off the table” Sirius murmured, barely parting his lips from Rem’s.

“Hmm” Remus hummed, planting a kiss to Sirius’s jaw, and another after that. “Why’s that?”

Sirius breathed out slowly, his eyes slipping closed and head tilting up as Remus continued to press his lips along his skin, jaw, neck.

“Cause then I could throw you on it.” 

Remus chuckled, “ _stop_ ,” he moaned, despite snaking his hands around Sirius’s neck and pulling their mouths back together.

Remus pulled away just far enough to speak.

“Just an hour, one hour of studying. That’s all.” He muttered, as Sirius nosed his neck and groaned.

Remus slid his fingertips along Sirius’s jawline, stopping to hold the point of his chin and tilt it upwards. “Promise.”

Sirius bit his lip, noticing for the first time how the warm light caught glints of gold in his hazel irises. He breathed out slowly, concentrating on returning the blood flow to his head, and not his cock.

“I don’t understand how one man can have so much self control.” 

Remus’s eyes darkened. “It comes with the territory.”

Sirius shook his head, picking up the boy’s meaning before he had even finished the sentence.

“Love you.” He whispered, moving his hand over Remus’s. “ _All_  of you.” 

Remus shook his head, and knew he was battling the same demons Sirius had fought over and over. He felt Remus’s hand slide from underneath his.

He readied himself for the response.  _You don’t mean that. I’m a monster. Impossible to love._

He pulled rebuttals for each sentence to the front of his mind. _I’ve never been more sure. You’re not who he made you. You’re mine, you’re in control, you’re safe. I love you, I’m yours._

Then Sirius heard Remus breathe out sharply and look up, tilting his chin to catch Sirius’s gaze head on.

“I love you too.” 

There was no resistance in his eyes, no doubt or fear. Just Remus, just love. Sirius beamed.

“Well then, I suppose I’ll study now.” The two boys grinned at each other, unable to break their gaze as they leant back in their seats. 

 

* * *

 

Remus had toed off his shoes and was sitting cross-legged, absorbed in another ridiculously heavy tome. Sirius was scribbling furiously on the tail end of a 5 foot long piece of parchment.

The fire that crackled in a nearby grate had warmed them enough that almost an hour ago both boys had removed their cloaks and untucked their creased schoolshirts. Contraband butterbeer and the burning logs had mixed together to form a hazy air of contentment, and somehow, Sirius Black had found his focus.  

It was Remus that finally looked up, and then at the time.

“Sirius Black.” Remus grinned, stretching his long legs so far that he was able to nudge a socked foot between Sirius’s thighs. “It’s been  _two hours_ since you started studying.” 

Sirius nodded, “nearly done” he murmured, scribbling yet faster as he reached the very end of the scroll.

A strand of Sirius’s hair had fallen across his face, but it didn’t seem to bother him. It occurred to Remus that he had only seen Sirius absorbed so intensely when he was on top of him.

Remus bit his lip, images of Sirius riding his cock suddenly flashing through his mind.  _Fuck_ , when he would roll his hips and lift his arms up behind his head, that was an image Remus never wanted to forget.

Sirius let out a sharp breath, finishing his final word with a flourish and throwing it to the side. “ _done!_ ”

In a split second, he zeroed in on Remus. He smirked, voice lowering.“I know that look.”

Remus, who had been biting down on a finger he didn’t notice had made it into his mouth, reddened, realizing at the same time he had been nudging his foot further and further between Sirius’s thighs.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Sirius murmured. 

Remus smirked as Sirius rolled his hips and parted his thighs a little.

“Please.” 

Remus couldn’t keep the heat in his stomach from rising as he looked Sirius dead in the eye.

“I was thinking that you have that same look of concentration on your face when you’re riding my cock.” Remus felt Sirius’s thighs part further, allowing his foot to press flat against the bulge in his crotch. “And that it’s about the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Sirius suppressed his grin, biting down on his lip and raising his eyebrows. “Oh?”

Remus could feel the muscle between Sirius’s legs twitching.

“And while I was thinking about how incredible you look when you’re rolling your hips up and down on my cock…” Remus closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the bulge stiffen between Sirius’s legs. “I was trying to figure out the best place to fuck you tonight.”

Sirius hummed, arching his back and rolling his hips. Remus moved the flat of his foot up and down, enough to watch Sirius’ eyelids flutter closed.

“Shit.” Sirius cursed, reaching down to press Remus’s foot firmly against his stiffening cock.  

Remus couldn’t help but stare at the man opposite him. His soft white shirt hanging off broad shoulders, hair falling across high cheekbones that tilted upwards as his head fell back a little.

Remus glanced around, then listened intently. No one.

“C’mere. Now. Please.”

He couldn’t wait any longer.

Remus shoved his chair backwards, leaving just enough room for Sirius to straddle him.

Sirius smirked, quickly understanding what his mate was asking.

“Need a little reminder?” He breathed into Remus’s neck as he settled onto his lap. 

Remus breathed in deeply. Inhaling Sirius’s scent felt like finally surfacing from a long swim underwater.

Remus flattened his palms against Sirius’s back, running them all the way up and down before settling on the hips that had begun grinding against him.

Sirius moaned lowly. “Missed you.”

Remus smiled, tilting his head upwards and reaching to cup Sirius’s face, holding his gaze. “You know” He murmured. “I think you’ve officially ruined my self control.”

Remus slipped one hand down, deftly releasing the button at the top of Sirius’s trousers and lowering the zip. Sirius moaned as Remus’s fingers pressed against the soft fabric of his pants, taking a moment to appreciate before slipping inside and winding a hand around his solid cock.

Sirius hissed, suppressing a moan.

Remus nosed against his neck, pressing kisses into his skin. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Mmm” Sirius hummed, grinding up and down in Remus’s hand. “I think I’d let you fuck me right here on the table.”

As if on que, footsteps echoed in a far corner of the library. It was all Sirius could do to stiffen, blood roaring through his ears as his body screamed at him to continue.

“I don’t want to let go of you.” Remus murmured as the footsteps faded.

“I don’t think I could let you” Sirius breathed, slowly thawing out his frozen body and bucking his hips in Remus’s hand.

Remus quickly wet his fingers and curled them back around Sirius’s cock. He groaned as Remus swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, pumping his fist faster.

“Just stay quiet.” Remus whispered into his neck. “Stay quiet for me.”

Sirius’s hips were moving of their accord, rocking against the hard bulge in Remus’s trousers.

“Fuck” Remus hissed, pushing his hips up in frustration. 

With one hand, Remus pulled Sirius closer, while the other slid up and down his wet cock. Remus’s hips kept bucking upwards, trying desperately to get his own, clothed cock closer,  _closer_.

Sirius’s fingers had begun digging into Remus’s back. He could feel the tension pooling in his stomach, knew that he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, even if someone walked round the corner and discovered them, he could feel Sirius’s ecstasy, feel that he was too close to go back.

“ _Shit_ ” the sound of Sirius cursing in Remus’s ear made his cock twitch desperately. “Shit, Rem, I’m gonna come.”

“Stay quiet for me.” Remus whispered in one desperate breath, rocking his hips and pumping his fist up and down in time, swiping his thumb across the sensitive flesh at the top of Sirius’s cock.

As if in response, Sirius bit down on Remus’s shirt collar, fisting the fabric at his back in both hands and pulling so hard it might have ripped. His whole body rippled against Remus’s, hands, arms, thighs all gripping desperately on to him.  _Fuck_. Remus felt the hot liquid in his hand, let it coat his fingers.

Sirius’s body slumped, the tension that had been tight in every muscle falling away.

Remus kissed his hair, neck, any part of him he could reach.

When Sirius pulled his head back up, his cheeks were pink, pupils blown, hair wild.

“Fuck.” Remus breathed, taking him in.

Sirius looked down, wincing a little in embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean to do that.”

Remus smirked, keeping eye contact as he raised a finger to his lips and sucked it clean.

“I’m glad you did. …But don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

Sirius breathed out heavily, still high from his orgasm.

“Is this heaven?”

Remus smiled.

“Come with me.”


End file.
